Sigue Vivo
by Arte Stella
Summary: Konon, gagak hitam adalah lambang hawa nafsu manusia, dan Raja Spain bersyukur bahwa tak semua legenda benar adanya―Collaboration with Silan Haye . Spin-off from Nel Frattemoi . AU . Spain/Belarus


Siapa yang tak tahu Raja Spain yang arogan, berkuasa, dan nama yang paling dikenang dalam buku sejarah negeri modern mana pun? Siapa pula yang tak tahu sang penguasa dari kerajaan terbesar yang pernah ada di bumi, cikal bakal dari semua negeri modern yang kini kau jumpai dan kau banggakan sebagai negeri kelahiranmu? Tentu seharusnya kau tahu, dan kau harus begitu tahu bahwa ia adalah Raja yang ambisius, penuh keyakinan dan tak pernah mengenal kata berhenti.

Nyatanya, itu semua hanya persona yang selalu ia umbar setiap harinya kepada siapa pun semenjak ia kecil itu, persona yang selalu berkata kebohongan dan lupa akan kejujuran.

Yah, bukan satu fakta yang benar-benar nampak penting, sih. Nyatanya ia tak senang berbicara banyak tentang dirinya, dan kenyataan kalau selama ini yang ia lakukan adalah kebanyakan bohong, itu sama saja seperti membawa dirimu ke tiang gantungan, atau mungkin dipancung, entahlah. Intinya, apa pun yang kau lihat sekarang bukanlah kebenaran yang selama ini kita kira adalah benar, singkatnya, bohong.

Mungkin satu dari banyak kebohongan itu termasuk rasa superiornya.

Tapi kalau tak seperti itu, bagaimana ia bisa berharap untuk hidup? Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi raja jika ia tak bisa menipu siapa pun? Tentu saja semuanya harus ditipu kalau ia sendiri, sang Raja Spain yang Agung, ingin bertahan hidup. Lagipula tidak seperti ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya yang 'jujur' seperti yang telah ia buang kala ia mulai termakan oleh rakus akan kuasa, dan kenyataan bahwa ia harus tetap bertahan hidup kalau tak mau kembali ke pemukiman kotor dan kembali diperlakukan selayaknya anjing.

Ia, Raja Spain, ingat betul dan masih merasakan betapa kuat tekanan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Apalagi karena tampuk kekuasaan yang ia emban sebagai satu kerajaan terbesar di bumi ini, dan para bawahannya yang selalu berusaha untuk menyeretnya dari takhtanya dengan harapan ia dapat menjadi lebih rendah dari abu dan mereka bisa menggantikan dirinya. _Bien_, tidak seperti ia akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padanya.

Ia membuka pintu kayu besar tersebut, menunjukkan ruangannya yang begitu gemerlap akan segala furnitur mahal yang tak dimiliki siapa pun selain dirinya dan sang istri **_tercinta_**miliknya. Semuanya adalah miliknya, dan ia bangga karena segala kebohongannya berbuah semua harta ini. Ia berjalan dengan seringainya, mendekati sang wanita dengan tubuh yang begitu... _lezat_. Ia ciumi tengkuk sang istri, sebagai bentuk afeksi penuh kebohongan miliknya.

Dan wanita ini, adalah salah satu dari hal tersusah ketika ia ingin berusaha mengenakan topeng itu.

"_Buenas noches, mi amor_―selamat sore, cintaku."

Yah, tapi akhirnya ia akan bohong lagi, seperti biasanya.

* * *

**Sigue Vivo**

_A collaboration work from **Silan Haye** and **Arte Stella**._

**_Axis Powers Hetalia_**_ dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya** dan **Nel Frattemoi **adalah karya dari **Silan Haye**. Memakai beberapa potongan lirik yang sudah diterjemahkan ehemsecaranistaehem dari **Counting Stars **dan **Something I Need **milik **OneRepublic **sebagai _scene cuts_. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiction ini._

_Peringatan bahwa cerita ini adalah **AU **yang merupakan **spin-off/side story** dari **Nel Frattemoi **dengan pairing utama berupa **Espana/Belarus**. Mungkin ada sedikit **Onesided!RusBel** dan **SpaMano**. _Maybe_ **OOC**. Juga dengan **lemon implisit**, _but nothing really much, though_._

_Sesuai _main story_, cerita ini akan dikarang dengan **Pengarangan fakta sejarah**, jadi maksudnya, cerita ini membangun sejarahnya sendiri, bukan historical fic._

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Quedé despierto y miro a ti._**

_Aku terjaga, dan aku menatapmu. _

* * *

Bukalah buku sejarahmu, dan bacalah tentang sejarah dunia ini. Kau akan temukan nama Raja Spain yang bertebaran di mana-mana dan seolah menjadi _headline_ dari Koran sepanjang masa alias sejarah. Akan kau jumpai berbagai potret dalam bentuk lukisan yang sudah memudar, tentang bagaimana mereka menggambarkan matahari yang selalu tunduk di bawah sang raja, dan bahwa tak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang mampu melawannya.

Tentu semuanya itu hanya sebatas umpama.

Walau angannya sampai untuk menundukkan semesta di bawah kekuasaannya, Raja Spain tidak segila itu untuk setidaknya mengaku bahwa ia bisa menundukkan matahari, sekali pun ia tak percaya kepada Tuhan yang selalu dipuja oleh _Padre_ Romano. Tapi rupanya segala tipu dayanya tercatat dengan sangat baik dalam sejarah, dan mungkin kalau ia masih hidup sampai masa ini untuk membaca buku-buku sejarah untuk menceritakannya, kau akan segera saksikan orang paling arogan di dunia ini segera membakar perpustakaan dan berteriak kegilaan akan segala hal yang mencemari namanya yang agung, sang Raja Spain.

Dan sebisa-bisanya manusia berkuasa, tetap saja maut tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan. Sejarah pun akan mencatat kematian Raja Spain, tapi bukan itulah maksud kukisahkan cerita ini kepadamu. Kau tahu tentang istri sang raja yang begitu terkenal bernama Belarus, bukan? Adik dari Laksamana Russia yang seolah seperti putri dalam dongeng yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang raja dan memikat mata para pengurus keuangan kerajaan karena pengeluarannya yang sangat membabi-buta.

Tapi untungnya―sekali pun Raja Spain nampaknya tak peduli pada kelakuan biadab istrinya satu ini―pendapatan negeri mereka tetap mengalir dengan deras, sangat dan berlebih, malahan. Dan siapalah yang mau peduli akan tetek bengek itu lagi. Toh, yang mereka saksikan sebagai rakyat tiap hari hanya menatap iri pada sang penguasa yang menghamburkan uang untuk berpesta dan berbagai hal sia-sia lainnya.

Tidak ada gunanya mereka sebagai rakyat untuk peduli pada penguasa yang sama sekali tak begitu menaruh hati pada rakyatnya, umm?

* * *

**_Tuve una semana que venía del infierno._**_  
Ada saat di mana mingguku terasa seperti datang dari neraka._

* * *

Konon, gagak hitam adalah lambang hawa nafsu manusia.

Kisah itu didengarnya dari seorang pedagang rempah yang menumpang kapal budaknya dari tanah timur, pedagang bermata besar dengan kain putih melilit kepala dan permadani aneka warna mengalasi tempat duduknya di pasar.

_"Tersebutlah seorang putri suci, orang mengenalnya sebagai Kalavati, yang dipinang oleh Yang Mulia Dasarha, raja lalim dari tanah Mathura. Begitu bersih hati sang putri dan begitu kotor sukma sang raja, hingga tangannya tersulut api setiap kali berusaha merambah istrinya. _

_Kalavati, demikian besar cintanya pada Dasarha, membawanya kepada Sang Bijak Garga; yang mengizinkannya berdiri dalam kolam pelebur dosa. Ketika kulit Dasarha bersentuhan dengan genangan tirta, terlepaslah dari dadanya ribuan gagak hitam, terbang mengangkasa dan menghilang atau jatuh mati dengan sayap membara. Garga, Sang Bijak yang memahami segalanya, menjelaskan bahwa gagak-gagak itu adalah simbol segala cela yang telah dilakukan Dasarha di dunia."_

Pedagang rempah itu kemudian menyedot pipa panjangnya, meniupkan asap berbau menyengat ke udara pengap kota, dan Raja Spain berlalu, bersyukur bahwa tak semua legenda benar adanya.

"Ah… Russia…."

Selalu gelap di bilik mereka setiap malam, api lilin yang berkelebat ragu tak mampu menerangi kenyataan dan bayang-bayang di balik kelambu menyeret mereka dalam dunia impian. Belarus, merebah indah di atas ranjang beledu dengan rambut sewarna salju yang menebar di sekelilingnya seperti sinar malaikat, tak pernah mengakui sepasang iris hijau yang bernaung di atasnya. Tak menganggap jari jemari yang menjamah bukit dan lembahnya sebagai milik sang penakluk berjubah merah, tak membisikkan nama sang raja ketika tubuhnya bergidik oleh kenikmatan tak terhingga. Selalu Russia, Russia, Russia; mata seungu lembayung senja dan kulit pucat yang lebih menyatu dengan miliknya, pemilik hati dan obsesi dan pencuri pandangnya meski kini ia telah menyanding sang raja di atas takhta.

Belarus adalah pendosa, nafsunya berlayar tak tersauh pada kakak kandung satu ibu dan satu ayahanda.

Raja Spain, jiwanya dimabuk bangga dan kuasa, tak pernah memaafkan Belarus sebelum ini. Malam demi malam, tak kenal mundur ia berusaha membuat sepasang mata perempuan bertajuk istri itu mengerjap terhipnotis kepadanya; bukan karena cemburu cinta namun rasa tak rela. Tak rela bahwa seorang laksamana mampu mengalahkan pesonanya. Tak rela, bahwa di antara semua orang, adalah perempuan jalang ini yang terang-terangan tak menunjukkan rasa hormat dan takut terhadapnya.

Dulu, Raja Spain menggagahi Ratu Belarus untuk memenangkan hatinya.

Kini, Raja Spain membutuhkannya sebagai pelampiasan hasrat kepada orang yang tak seharusnya.

Bukan kulit pualam Belarus yang dicumbunya dalam gelap, bukan gaun berat berbenang emas yang dilucutinya cepat-cepat. Bayang-bayang di balik kelambu menyeretnya dalam dunia impian, dunia dimana bibirnya menjelajah kulit cokelat tercium matahari dan jubah sederhana sang pendeta tak menghalanginya untuk menggigit, mengusap, menandai apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Romano—!"

Teriakan itu senantiasa tertahan di belakang lidah, bersalin menjadi gerung berat tak bermakna yang tak mewakili perasaannya. Belarus adalah pendosa, nafsunya berlayar tak tersauh pada kakak kandung satu ibu dan satu ayahanda; namun dosanya tak sedina Raja Spain yang mencinta sosok polos dalam lindungan gereja.

Dan ketika, akhirnya mereka terlalu lelah berfantasi bersama kekasih impian mereka, Raja Spain dan Ratu Belarus akan berbaring, kadang berpelukan mencari kehangatan, kadang menjauh di kedua tepi ranjang melanjutkan mimpi kosong masing-masing.

Konon, gagak hitam adalah lambang hawa nafsu manusia, dan Raja Spain bersyukur bahwa tak semua legenda benar adanya.

Sebab, jika benar gagak mencerminkan segala laif dan cela, maka wajah lembut Romano tak pernah mengenal cahaya surya, langit terus tertutup bulu kasar hitam milik dirinya dan Belarus yang bernista.

* * *

_**Todo lo que me mata me hace sentir vivo**_

_Semua yang membunuhku terasa membuatku semakin hidup_

* * *

Tapi apalah gunanya melepaskan gagak―atau sebutlah bertobat, suatu pernyataan memohon ampun pada seseorang atau mungkin, _sesuatu_ yang bahkan tak kasat di mata―sebab bukankah kecenderungan manusia selalu sama, jatuh kembali dalam lubang yang sama walau pun nampaknya berbeda. Walau ada sebuah pepatah bahwa 'keledai pun tak akan jatuh dua kali di lubang yang sama', bagaimana pun kau hendak berdalih, si keledai tetap akan jatuh di lubang. Tak peduli apakah itu di lubang yang sama atau berbeda.

Sampai kapan pun, manusia akan terus terjatuh dalam lubang nafsu. Teruslah berkuasa atas manusia, menjatuhkan manusia berkali-kali dan tidak mengangkatnya kepada kerahiman dan kebijakan.

"Belarus."

Saat pintu itu dibuka, dipanggilnya nama itu dengan lembut. Mekarlah senyuman manis dari sang Ratu yang jarang sekali nampak―atau sekali waktu, muncul di hadapan sang Raja Spain, itu benar-benar kasus jarang―kala sepasang warna violet itu kembali menatap pada sang kakak yang kini ia peluk dengan begitu lembut dan penuh akan kesungguhan. Dikecupnya punggung tangan sang Ratu oleh sang kakak, yang tak lain adalah Laksamana Rusia sendiri.

"_Privet, brat_―Halo, kakak." tatapan lembut itu tertumpah kepada sang Laksamana Rusia, yang masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman yang nampak inosen itu. Topeng sempurna untuk membuat orang merasa goyah pada pendiriannya tentang diri asli seorang Laksamana Rusia yang memang begitu handal dalam berbagai hal kemiliteran. Berkali-kali perang dimenangkan dengannya dengan mudah, nampak semudah membalik telapak tangan bayi, terutama karena kemampuan strateginya yang begitu memikirkan akan banyak alternatif, sangat mendukung untuk menaikkan pamor Raja Spain.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku, beberapa pekerjaan menghambat kedatanganku kemari." sang Laksamana kini melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sang adik. Coba ia lihat lagi, begitu cantik sang adik yang berbalut dengan balutan kain yang membentuk baju yang benar-benar menggambarkan keanggunan dan kekuasaan selayaknya seorang Ratu dengan tatapan es semacamnya. "_Da_, orang-orang di kemiliteran itu membuatku pusing, sungguh."

"Sebentar lagi, _brat_. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tunduk dan takut di bawahku dan kekuasaanmu."

"Aku menantikan waktu itu, Yang Mulia." ia lantunkan salam hormat itu kepada Ratu Belarus. "Jadi, sudahkah kau menemukan apa yang kuminta?"

Ratu Belarus menggeleng perlahan. "Entah, aku masih belum yakin." ia mulai berujar. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah memiliki beberapa kecurigaan pada beberapa hal, tapi sejauh ini sepertinya tidak ada. Tentu _brat _tahu, semata-mata ia tak akan menjadi raja kalau tak punya persona misterius yang bahkan sang _istrinya _saja bisa sulit sekali untuk tahu."

Sadarlah akan penekanan pada kata 'istri' yang disebutkan oleh sang Ratu. Bahkan bermain lakon menjadi sosok yang mitosnya menjadi pembangun keberhasilan sang suami itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah; apalagi kalau kasusnya seperti mereka berdua, sepasang suami-istri yang terikat oleh sumpah suci yang tak lagi mereka pandang, dan sama-sama mengingkarinya dengan memasang persona penuh kebohongan antar satu sama lain. "Itu susahnya menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa." sang kakak melayangkan sekecup ke bibir sang adik. "Nah, sekarang kembalilah. Kau pasti tak mau suamimu itu khawatir kalau kau tak kembali, _da_? Semoga lain kali kita bisa bertemu seperti ini, adalah saat ketika kita sudah mampu merampas hegemoni dari si Raja sialan itu."

Kali ini, sang Ratu balas mengecup punggung tangan sang Laksamana. "Kuharap juga demikian, _brat_. Sampai jumpa lagi." dengan segala keanggunannya pun, sang Ratu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sang kakak dengan satu senyum biasanya yang menyimpan sejuta makna misterius.

Beranjak pergi dan selepasnya ia dari ruangan itu, membuat Belarus teringat akan satu rasa rindu. Rindu akan sensasi penuh kesungguhan dan kehangatan dalam sebuah ciuman. Ya, sudah berkali-kali bibir ranumnya tersebut dikecup oleh beberapa lelaki―terutama sang raja Spain dan kakaknya menyusul pada posisi kedua―dan rasanya semuanya itu sekarang sudah tak terasa begitu hangat. Sungguh, ia terkadang bermimpi seperti selayaknya gadis inosen yang naif, merindukan segala kecup dan sentuhan hangat.

Dan semua itu tak hentinya membuatnya menangis keras di belakang lidah dan matanya, tahu bahwa ciuman dari para lelaki bernapsu kekuasaan itu sama saja, sama seperti motif personal mereka, membuatnya kadang berpikir apalah gunanya ia menjaga tubuh cantik ini jika semua yang harus dihadapinya...

...hanya kasar dan dingin.

* * *

**_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos estar_**_  
Bermimpi, tentang semua hal yang jika kita dapat menjadi._

* * *

"Yang Mulia Raja Spain, bisakah kami meminta waktu anda sebentar?"

Dan sesungguhnya jengkel jika ia harus bertemu dengan tua-tua bangka di bagian penasihat ini. Tidak seperti mereka itu jahat atau bertampang jelek, sih. Hanya saja, ia tak senang karena namanya saja sudah penasehat, dan itu membuat dirinya terkadang terlihat bodoh di depan mereka hanya karena ia kebetulan, seorang muda yang berhasil menjadi raja. "Kenapa?" tapi sebenci-bencinya dia, ia tak bisa membuat mimik wajahnya untuk menahan rasa kesal tiap kali harus bertemu dengan mereka. Hah, seolah mereka tak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa memerintah saja.

"Kami menjumpai beberapa permasalahan dalam tatanan pemerintahan belakangan ini..."

...ingat, dia bisa memerintah, oke.

Buktinya saja, ia mampu untuk tahan, berada di depan orang-orang tua yang tengah bercuap-cuap soal perkara kerajaan. Masalah keuangan yang gila-gilaan secara pengeluaran? Hah, untuk apa mereka sebut-sebut angka 80% tersalurkan untuk biaya pesta Ratu Belarus, sudah tahu orangnya seperti itu. Masalah tumbuhnya korupsi di beberapa jajaran pemerintahan? Ah, gampang, tinggal ia suruh beberapa admiral untuk mengobrak-abrik rumah mereka untuk mencari bukti dan pancung mereka. Kenapa ia harus pusing, coba? Lagipula sepertinya orang-orang tua ini lebih terlihat peduli pada negerinya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Poinnya, kenapa ia harus pentingkan masalah orang lain?

Kenapa ia harus peduli? Kenapa ia harus merasa kasihan? Kenapa dan mengapa, semua pertanyaan yang dimulai dari dua kata tanya itu terus berputar-putar di kepala sang Raja Spain, yang kemudian hanya mendengus bosan dan menjawab dalam hatinya _'Siapa yang peduli denganku juga...'_ dan sekarang tak ada seorang pun―ah, sejelek-jeleknya, belum ada―yang berani menentangnya untuk menyeretnya ke tiang gantungan.

"―dan lain daripada pengeluaran pribadi kerajaan, hampir 10% dari itu dialokasikan untuk dana gereja yang tidak seberapa, tanpa ada bukti yang benar-benar aktual. Sekarang kami mulai mempertanyakan soal persembahan dari gereja, kemana semua―"

Masalah anggaran gereja lagi, masihkah mereka memperdebatkan akan _padre_ sinis satu itu dan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan? Lama-lama ia malas mengandalkan orang-orang tua malas bergerak ini untuk melihat sang pendeta―

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan si _padre_ bersifat sialan itu, ya?

"―rakyat mulai menderita, dan mulai kehilangan kepercayaan kepada kita. Kalau anda tidak segera mengambil tindakan―"

"Kau berbicara tanpa ada poinnya, beritahukan saja intinya."

Memotong pembicaraan orang sudah seperti menjadi hobi khusus dari sang Raja jahanam satu itu. Wajah bosan, dengan tatapan jijik tersimpan baik di balik sepasang kilau hijau racun milik Raja penguasa dunia saat itu. Terdiam layaknya seperti malam untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya salah satu tetua itu membuka mulutnya sebentar, walau suaranya sedikit tertahan di bawah tenggorokannya.

"Keadaan seperti ini tidak bisa kita pertahankan, Yang mulia. Anda harus segera mengambil tindakan."

Ia tinggalkan para penasehat itu, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kasar. Seolah sama sekali tak menganggap mereka manusia, melainkan batu yang berdiri dan tak akan pernah bisa berbicara. Nyatanya sejak tadi ia anggap saja mereka batu dan angin yang tak sengaja lewat menghantam batu, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian bernama nasehat dan masukan seolah menjadi tak ada artinya bagi sang raja.

Yah, tidak seperti ia peduli atau pun senang dinasehati. Persetan dengan mereka dan eksistensinya.

**_Dia_**jauh lebih menarik, bahkan dengan segala kata-kata sampah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

**_Y si sólo se muere una vez, quiero morir contigo_**

_Jika kau hanya mati sekali, aku ingin mati denganmu._

* * *

"Oh, tumben sekali kau datang kemari. Memutuskan untuk bertobat juga, akhirnya?"

Tidak juga, sih. Untuk apa ia bertobat, juga?

Toh, biar ia ulang lagi kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang penguasa dunia yang begitu ditakuti oleh siapa pun―kecuali kalau membuat spesifik dalam beberapa hal tertentu, maka sang pendeta yang berada di depannya ini menjadi satu pengecualian―dan kalau ia mengambil sedikit referensi, Tuhan lah pencipta dunia ini. Tuhan yang telah menumbuhkan kehidupan dunia ini, dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi penguasa dunia. Tidakkah itu membuat dirinya sejajar atau bahkan lebih tinggi dari Tuhan sendiri? Ia sudah menguasai segala ciptaannya, dan sepantasnya ia berkata benar akan pendapatnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya kepadamu, jawablah."

Lagi, akhirnya panggilan itu membuat dirinya―Raja Spain―tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia saksikan di hadapannya, sang pendeta lagi-lagi melantunkan cerocosan penuh kata-kata sampahnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa terhina. Coba saksikan betapa lucu wajah penuh ketegasan itu berubah menjadi merah ranum akibat tensi darah yang mulai terpusat di wajah karena amarah, dan coba dengar sekali-kali dengusan yang lambat laun membuat sang pendeta merasa kecapaian namun tetap bersikeras melanjutkan rentetan kata-kata kasarnya.

Ingin rasanya ia nodai itu semua dengan rasa cinta yang terlarang.

"―kau benar-benar membuang waktuku. Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

Oh ya, sedari tadi ia belum menjawab lelaki itu, ya. Aduh, kasihan...

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK ADA APA-APA, DASAR RAJA KURANG KERJAAN!" daaaaan... berlanjut lagi sesi kata-kata penuh kenistaan dan liar bagaikan anjing yang terpapar rabies. Kali ini Raja Spain benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan sungguh, hal itu semakin menjengkelkan sang pendeta.

Bagaimana pun, mainannya yang satu ini tetap yang terbaik―

―ya, hanya mainan semata untuk memuaskan kebosanannya, bukan...?

**_DONG! DONG! DONG!_**

Lonceng besar di depan gereja itu terdengar. Pertanda peringatan setengah jam dimulainya misa sore. Hari ini hari biasa, dan biasanya yang datang di hari-hari semacam ini hanyalah nenek-nenek tua renta yang baru akan datang lima menit setelah bel peringatan tersebut dibunyikan. Pendeta Romano mendecak kesal, sekarang ia membuang waktu hampir 15 menit hanya untuk meladeni sang raja yang datang kemari 'bukan karena apa-apa'. _Fine_.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan misa sore. Kalau mau ikut, diam dan jangan bertingkah." walau sang pendeta tahu, sih, kalau ia tak akan menyaksikan sang raja duduk di antara rakyat biasanya dan berdoa memohon ampun. Sama sekali bukan sifat sang raja dan Romano merasa bahwa tak perlu lah ia memprotes akan hal itu. Lagipula sekali-kalinya Raja Spain akan ikut dalam misa, Romano harus ingat untuk berdoa agar hal itu bukanlah pertanda bahwa besok adalah hari kiamat.

Untungnya, hari ini bukanlah hari angin menjelang kiamat. Sang Raja Spain, seperti bagaimana ia berperilaku akan kesombongannya dan arogansinya yang terkadang melebihi setan sekali pun, kini berjalan keluar, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyembah sang Allah Bapa dan menaati kitab sucinya yang berisikan kata-kata mutiara. Mudah sekali Raja Spain akan berkata bahwa semua itu hanyalah mitologi bodoh manusia yang lemah dan tak berpendirian, dan begitu berada pada ujung desperasi untuk mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak nyata untuk berpegang.

Tapi kali ini, semata-mata sang Raja tidak keluar untuk kembali ke istananya yang begitu megah. Ia keluar untuk berjalan menuju balik gereja tersebut, menatap pada hamparan laut yang begitu indah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali diluar kebiasaannya. Hanya kali ini saja, biarlah ia berikan sekali kesempatan bagi dirinya yang bejat untuk mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan menutup mata, seperti mereka yang mencari pengampunan kepada Tuhan yang tak akan pernah ia percayai. Bedanya, ia tidak mencari pengampunan, melainkan menggariskan sebuah senyum tulus nan lembut yang tak pernah dilihat siapa pun.

_"Si sólo vivimos una vez, quiero vivir contigo_―Jika kita hanya hidup sekali, aku ingin hidup denganmu._"_

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, tidak seperti takdir akan mengizinkan permohonan dari sang raja jahanam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sigue Vivo**

_Still Alive_

**The End...?**

* * *

**Porque miren tu futuro, contrito y humillado que soportar el pecado imperdonable_._**

_Sebab lihatlah masa depanmu, direndahkan dengan sesal dan menanggung dosa tak termaafkan._

* * *

_Reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you!_


End file.
